customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Imagination Playhouse (battybarney2014's version)
Barney's Imagination Playhouse is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 21, 2008. Plot Join Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff on an adventure to "Imagination Playhouse". Barney and his friends explore with Rachel, David and Laura in Barney's Colorful Living Room and play with Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra in Barney's Playroom. Come along and visit Barney's Imagination Playhouse! Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Olivia (Brenna Demerson) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) * Nathan (Pretson Falconer) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) * Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) * Tori (Ariek Sanders) * Lily (Luxy Banner) * Noah (Keeton Green) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) Song List # If You Imagine # Imagination Playhouse # My Yellow Blankey # BJ's Song # I Hear Music Everywhere # The Alphabet Song # Books Are Fun! # One, Two, Buckle My Shoe # Games # I Can Be Anything # When You Have a Ball # Taking Turns # If You're Happy and You Know It # Way to Count # The Clapping Song # The Baby Bop Hop # Pop! Goes the Weasel! # Good Manners # The Airplane Song # The Rainbow Song # Sing Your Song # Everyone is Special # I Love You Trivia * Production for this video took place in February 2007. * Rachel wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Nature of Things (with different pants) and The Awful Tooth. * David wears the same clothes in Riff's Musical Zoo. * Laura wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Big Garden and The Shrinking Blankey (with same pants). * Olivia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Get Happy!. * Tracy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Riff's Musical Zoo. * Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. * Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. * Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. * Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. * Myra wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. * Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. * Victor wears the same clothes in The New Kid. * Sofia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Magic Caboose. * Lily wears the same clothes in Bop 'til You Drop. * Tori wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Litterbot. * Nathan wears the same clothes in The Chase. * Mei wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. * Tyler wears the same clothes in Beethoven's Hear!. * Eva wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Trail Boss Barney. * Noah wears the same clothes in The New Kid. * Instead of taking place in the park or the caboose, this is the first and only video to feature Imagination Playhouse. * Although Mr. Copeland is mentioned, he isn't seen in this video. Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Fake Barney & Friends Direct-to-Videos Category:Classic Collection